Our Choice
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Dipper just turned 18 and was fresh out of school but he has received news that is girlfriend Pacifica Northwest was now pregnant with his child now Dipper has to do everything in his power to make sure that he keeps his baby and his girlfriend [Preston and Priscilla are OOC]
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the afternoon a blonde seventeen-year-old woman was alone in the bathroom pacing around biting her nails as she had an egg timer counting down the minutes though it felt like an eternity after if finally dinged, she grabbed the stick and looked at it, her eyes then began to water and she fell to the floor and dropped the stick and fell to her knees and started crying

"What am I going to tell Dipper, What am I going to tell my parents." Pacifica asked herself as she cried her eyes out

Few Hours Later

Pacifica was sitting at their dinner table with her parents she hardly touched anything on her plate, that's when her father noticed

"Pacifica, are you okay?" He asked

"Actually, I'm not hungry right now." She said. "Please excuse me, I need to go for a walk." She said as she left the table as she was walking her thought began to wander as she was walking

"What do I tell him, will he stay with me oh who am I kidding he isn't the type to abandon someone in a time of need, but what will his family think, oh god what will MY family think, they'll probably think I'm a slut for getting knocked up and kick me out of the house oh god what do I do!" She thought to herself as she stopped in front of an old style door, she knocked on the door and it opened revealing her eighteen-year-old boyfriend Dipper pines wearing an orange shirt, blue hoodie, and gray pants with a pine tree keychain hanging from one of his pants loops, that she gave him two birthdays ago.

"Hey, Pacifica." He greeted till he noticed the look on her face and the dry tears streaks on her cheeks. "Is something wrong?" He asked

"Dipper, can I talk to alone?" She asked grabbing his hand for reassurance.

"S-sure, Paz." He said Pacifica still felt weird about the pet name he gave her. But he only said that when they were alone or when there is tension between them as they sat down on the old couch outside. "So what do want to talk about?" He asked as he felt Pacifica's hand grip his in fear

"Dipper, I need you will you still love me no matter what?" She asked

"Of course Paz, I told you before I will never leave you." He said cradling her cheek in his hand to which she found warmth and love, but she removed his hand and looked at him straight in his face, she took a deep breath

"Dipper, I'm pregnant." She said just straight forward, she closed her eyes and waited for her response.

"For how long?" He asked

"I don't know, I just found out today." She said

"Wow, this is just wow." He said Pacifica then let's go of his hand and got up from her spot.

"You don't have to be in its life if you don't want to, I'll take care of it myself." She said as she was about to walk off Dipper grabbed her wrist.

"Pacifica, it wouldn't be fair for the baby if it didn't have a father." He said surprising her. "I'm not going to let you raise it on your own it's more my fault than yours." He said as he brought her back to the couch and she rested her head on his shoulder with their fingers intertwined.

"So, what do we do now?" Dipper asked

"I'm scared to tell our parents about this situation, I don't want to get you in trouble." Pacifica said

"We're going to get in trouble, either way, we might as well get it over with." He said

"I'm still scared." She said

"Well we will tell them together, yeah Pacifica I'll invite your parents over for dinner next week and we'll tell them then." He said

"Are you sure that will work?" She asked

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He said as he kissed her forehead she smiled at the gesture.

"Come I'll take you home." He said as he went inside to retrieve the car keys. As they pulled up to her house Pacifica kissed his cheek and went inside she saw that the lights were out she walked in the front door and the lights turned on and there was her mother

"Did you enjoy your walk?" She asked. "You know if you wanted to see your boyfriend you could have just asked to go." She said

"Actual there was something I need to talk to him about, so I walked over to talk to him we talked and he gave me a ride home." She said, Priscilla then walked up to her and started inspecting her.

"Alright, I guess you get a free pass this time, but if you just need someone to talk to your father and I are always here." She said

"I'll hold you to those words." Pacifica sorta-joked causing both of them to laugh.

"Alright just get to bed." She said as she hugged her daughter and she went to bed, a week has passed and Dipper was getting ready for Pacifica and her parents to come, right now he was getting ready in a dress shirt and black pants, he was staring at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Tonight's the night, you got this Dipper." He said, Meanwhile Pacifica was having a similar pep talk, she was also wearing a blue dress,that reached to her knees, with a sweetheart neckline and an emerald necklace and matching earrings, she was in her bathroom looking at herself in her mirror and wrapped her stomach.

"(Sigh) Alright, let's do this." She said as she exits the house and got into the car as she waiting for her mom to get in.

"Honestly, why does it take girls forever to get ready?" He joked looking at Pacifica, but he saw the uneasiness in her expression. "Is everything alright, Dear?" He asked

"Yeah, just a little nervous that's all." She said.

"Why it's not like you haven't had dinner at his place before." He said

"Well this the first were having a family dinner and I want to have no problems." She said she did what to go without a hitch and hopefully understanding parents.

"Well don't worry we won't embarrass you that much." He joked causing Pacifica to hit his arm lightly that's when Pacifica's Mother came in

"Sorry for taking so long." She said

"Really we didn't notice." Pacifica jokes and her mother just rolled her eyes.

"Shall we get going?" She asked, Preston then started the car and started pulling out and driving towards Dipper's house as they pulled Pacifica could feel her nervousness building up as they reached to door Preston ringed the doorbell and Dipper answered

"Welcome, please come in." He said the Northwest were then escorted inside and made their way towards the dining area, Pacifica then stayed behind with Dipper so that they could talk

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I should be." She said covering her stomach

"Well, when do you want to tell them?" He asked

"After dinner, let's just let them enjoy themselves." She said

"Okay, Paz." He said as he gave her a swift kiss before returning towards the dining room.

After a while of eating, listening to Mabel joking everyone was finishing up dinner Dipper then asked everyone to go to the living room, everyone but Dipper and Pacifica went the two stayed behind

"I'm still scared dipper." She whispered

"It's fine I'm right here." He said as they entered the living room all eyes turn to them

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, you love us right?" Dipper asked

"Of course."

"And no matter what you'll always love us right?" Pacifica asked

"Of course, Dear what is this all about?" Mr. Pines asked

"Mom, Dad, Mabel, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest me and Pacifica are (Takes a deep breath) we are expecting." He finished the entire room fell silent as their words filled the room Pacifica hand gripped Dipper's in fear he could feel her cold sweat.

"So could you explain how this happened, without going into detail." Mrs. Pines asked

"Well, It happened on the twins birthday a couple of weeks ago…"

* * *

 _Flashback August 31 Evening Pacifica P.O.V_

I was driving my white convertible towards Dipper's place when I pulled I saw him sitting on his porch he jumped up and hopped into to front seat

"S'up Paz." He said to me as we a shared kiss

"Nothing much birthday boy,so how's being an adult?" I asked

"About the same as when I turn thirteen." He said to me

"Well since today is your day and I just got my allowance so we can do whatever you want." I said as I gave him hugged.

"Great! Let's head to the Mall!" He said excitedly to my surprise since he never wanted to go to the mall willingly

"Now your talking." I said as we drove off towards the mall I was expected to buy him some clothes or whatever it was not at all what I thought

"Ugh, why do we have to go to your nerd store?" I whined not wanting to be here

"Well I need some parts for this computer I'm building and this place has all the best stuff." He said as he was looking for the parts he needed, which was leaving me bored so I decided to look around for something interesting when I noticed a table of books I went over and read what the little plate that was on top of the books

"Boy x Boy Manga?" I read in confusion I then picked up the one that was more interesting

"Crimson Spell?" I shrugged and began reading as I got deeper and deeper in the story I noticed that I was really enjoying it until Dipper came around

"Okay, Paz I got what I… No put that down!" He told me as I gave him a look of wonder and excitement.

"Dipper, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked holding the manga in front of his face

"Because It might give you ideas." He said as he took the book down and took me to the checkout, as I bought his stuff I told him to wait a bit went back inside and bought the book, after a while of escorting Dipper around town we finally made it back to his house.

"Thank's for the gifts Paz." He said, Pacifica was then swaying back and forth and Dipper was opening the door.

"You want to come in?" He asked she nods and enters the house _(This is where their flashback ends I'm adding this scene for y'all)_

Dipper was looking around the house for anyone but found a note "Dear Dipper, Mom, Dad and I went out for Dinner have fun scavenging for food sucker." Dipper then crumpled up the note and threw it away and grabbed two sodas he then return to his girl that was reading the manga she purchases Dipper then took it away from her and handed her the pitt cola.

"So where is everyone?" She asked

"Oh they took Mabel out for a birthday dinner, so we're on our own." He said

"Oh really?" She said as she sets her drink down she then straddled Dipper her skirt lifted a bit and she could feel Dipper's "excitement" under her panties and started to grow.

"Uh, Paz what are you doing?" Dipper asked nervously

"Giving you your "Special" present." She said, she then wrap her arms around her man's neck and started kissing him she then took off her purple shirt to reveal little pink hearts on her nipples with a one on the left and an eight on the right.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked to which Dipper nodded yes "Well they are all yours and the hearts are strawberry icing." She said Dipper then licked her left breast she moaned as she felt his wet tongue lap up the icing in one swoop he then sucked on the other one and pinched the other one Dipper then laid down with her on top and started making out with her, she could taste the icing on his tongue and she loved every bit of his hands then began to wander to under her skirt and felt her shapely ass, she then sat up and started grinding him

"So you want the rest of gift?" She asked as she pulled off her underwear and puts it on her boyfriends head.

"Wait, Pacifica does this mean you…" She then nods with a slight blush on her cheeks "Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, Dipper." She said as

"Pacifica this is serious business, I mean we always do foreplay, but this is serious." Dipper said she then collected her clothes "Shall we go to your room?" She said as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him upstairs to his room she then locked the door, she walked up to Dipper and pulled his shirt off.

"Oh yes, Paz likes." She said as she made little circles with her finger on his torso.

"Well, when living Gravity Fall you need to bulk up to deal with all the monsters and girlfriend stealers." He said as he brought exposed chest to his and kissed her again, Pacifica then grabbed his pants and pulled them down she then pushed him to the bed and straddled him once again not breaking the kiss, Dipper wrapped his hands around her waist as she could feel his "Lil' Dipper" grow in excitement, she then got down on the floor and pulled down his boxers and got an eyeful of his manhood.

"You read for this?" She asked he nods and she took the tip and started licking it swirling it around her tongue and by the look on his face it seems he is enjoying it as well.

"Here goes nothing." She thought as she took his half of his dick into her mouth this was the first time for them doing something other than foreplay and it felt amazing, for them.

"Pacifica, this feels amazing." He said she smiled and continued sucking him off. "Pacifica!" He then released his first load in her mouth, she then slowly pulls herself from him and swallowed his seed

"Damn Pacifica when did you learn to do that?" He asked

"Oh, I found your porn stash." She said causing Dipper to blush

"It's okay, it's normal for a boy like you ti have a mag or two." She said she then began to undo her skirt but Dipper stopped her.

"Keep it on." He said she then smiled and got back on his lap and kissed him causing his excitement to go up again, Pacifica felt it touch her she then lifted her hips and aligned her entrance with her opening

"Pacifica waits, there is no going back, if we do this." He said

"I know and I'm glad that my first time is with you." She said as she descended onto his dick when she reached her hymen Dipper held out his hand, Pacifica then took it she took a deep breath and went down her hand gripped her hand as she felt the pain of becoming a woman.

"You okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah." She said taking deep breaths, Dipper gave her a minute to adjust, after said minute Dipper grabbed her ass and moved her up and down slowly so that she could ease into it as they did, He hands wandered to his back and clawed at it, Dipper gritted his teeth as she did that Dipper gripped her ass tighter and forced her deeper, Dipper could hear her soft moans as they continued making love.

"Pacifica, how are you doing?" He asked

"Good, just enjoy yourself." She said Dipper then picked her up and placed her on her back

"I can't enjoy myself unless you're enjoying this." He said as he gave her a chaste kiss as he continued to move his hips as Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lover down to her lips, it was long till Dipper reached his limit

"Pacifica I…" Just then they heard the front door open and close causing Dipper to bust a nut in her.

 _"Dipper were home!"_ Mabel called the two then began getting their clothes on and under the covers.

"Dip… per?" Mabel said as she entered and saw the two in bed Mabel then lifted the blanket and saw that they were fully clothed

"Aw man, at least give me something to blackmail you with." She said before leaving the two then laughed and sat up.

"Man that was close." Pacifica said

"Yeah, it was." He said Dipper then cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Pacifica." He said

"I love you too Dipper." She returned "I should be getting back." She said as she got up from his bed

"See ya tomorrow Dipper." She said as she blew a kiss. started licking it

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

"And about three weeks ago I found out I was pregnant." Pacifica said the room remained silent as everyone was taking everything in.

"Wow, I just wow." Mr. Pines said Dipper knew that he was disappointed when he said those words. "Preston, tell me how do you feel about this situation?" He asked

"Well, I don't know what to think." He said

"Kids could you leave the room, please so that was can discuss this." Priscilla said the kids nodded and walked upstairs to Dipper's room, right now Dipper and was pacing around while Pacifica was being comforted by Mabel.

"What's taking them so long?" Dipper asked

"Dip they just heard shocking news they are going to need some time to think this through." Mabel explained as she patted Pacifica's head in comfort.

"I know it's just this wasn't meant to happen it was just spontaneous." He said

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?" She asked

"No it's my fault I should have stopped you but it was just amazing." He said causing Pacifica to smile and Mabel to gag.

"Dipper could you come down here!" His father called, Dipper then swallowed his spit and left the room as he reaches to the living area he saw both his and his girlfriend parents looking at him

"Take a seat Dipper." His mother said which he followed

"Dipper due to the news you gave us we have come to a decision and we are not going to punish you." Mr. Pines said

"Okay." He said

"But we are." Preston said. "You are going to take care of our daughter needs and wants for as long as she is pregnant, which means you'll be taking her to her appointments, shopping and making sure that she is well fed." He said

"Okay, I can do that, but what will you guys do?" He asked

"Oh will be watching you and Pacifica, making sure that everything's okay." His mother said

"We believe that since you got into this mess on you have to take care of it." Priscilla said

"I see." Dipper said

"But, we are here for you, if have any questions." Preston added

"But what about Pacifica how am I going to handle her needs?" He asked

"Well we also thought about that as well, since you can't always drive back and forth to her and there we decided to get you an apartment to share." Priscilla said

"So you're kicking her out!" Dipper asked in worry

"No of course not we would never do that, we just think it's best if you two stay close for the time being." She added

"But why can't I just stay at her house?" Dipper asked

"Dipper, you can't to just stay at someone else's house to take care of a baby, this is someone you raise on your own." She said

"I guess that makes sense." He said

"Dipper, don't get the wrong idea we are all disappointed with what you did, but what's done is done and we need to move on." Mr. Pines said. "We'll discuss this later, Preston, Priscilla it was nice having you here for dinner." He said

"Likewise." He said as the two shook hands "Pacifica were leaving!" He called as they left the house Pacifica the came down and walked up to Dipper.

"See ya tomorrow?" He asked she nods and he kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay." He said as she left his grasp and entered in her parent's car, Dipper watched as it drove away, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his twin sister

"Come in before you get cold." She said Dipper then entered and closed the door, not knowing what's going to happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since he found out about his girlfriend being pregnant now his parents were making sure that he took responsibility now he is currently packing his stuff and necessity that's when Mabel came in

"Hey "Baby Daddy"." Mabel teased but Dipper ignored her. "Uh hello Dipper, you in there?" She asked

"Mabel, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He said as he picked up a box and puts it on his bed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous right now." He said

"It's understandable, just don't act like that with Pacifica." She said

"I won't." He said

"Alright, I'm off to school." Mabel said

"Now you see if you didn't fool around you would have graduated this year." Dipper said

"Hey, I only need like ten more credits." She said while Dipper laughed, then turns around and was about to leave till he was stopped her

"Hey keep an on Pacifica for me, I don't want anyone hurting her." Dipper said

"Don't worry bro no one will hurt her on my watch." She said as she left the room leaving Dipper by himself, that's when he heard a knock on his door

"Almost ready?" His mother asked

"Yeah this is the last box." He said as he picked it up and took it downstairs.

"You know I was against this whole moving out, but we don't have enough room and…"

"I get it mom, besides I was going to have to move out sooner or later." Dipper said as he placed his box inside his car.

"Well that's all my clothes, I'll be back for the furniture later." He said

"Do you have the directions, keys, spare tire, a baseball bat for any thugs." She said Dipper then chuckled at his mother's worriedness.

"Mom, I'll be fine my apartment is right behind the house remember." He said as his mother blushed at the way she acted

"It'll be fine." He said as he backed out of the driveway. "I'll see you in a bit mom." He said as he drove off towards his new home as he got there he looked around and saw that it was pretty decent since Pacifica going to be living with him. As he got out of his car he walked towards the first floor door and found his room under the staircase he took out his key and opened the door he then took in a deep breath, it smelled like a furniture store he saw and big living room that led to a sliding door that leads to the front of the complex he then went into the kitchen and found a large fridge and high cabinets over it, he then looked at the stove and saw that it looked brand new, but the inside was filthy

"I'm going to have to clean that later." He said as he closed it he then went to the back and saw four doors he opened on and found it was a linen closet with a washer and dryer inside, the door next to it was a spare room.

"Definitely the babies room." He said as he continued his walk through towards the other door and found the first bathroom.

"So the last door has to be our bedroom." He said as he opened the door he was surprised at what was inside a picture frame with a note, he picked it up and began reading

"Hey Dipper, saw the place last night and it is amazing for us I even got our first picture." It said Dipper then looked at the picture and saw that it was at Dipper's graduation he was wearing his gown while she wore a blue strapless dressed, Dipper was then lost in his thought at how beautiful she looked

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dipper heard he then turned around to see Pacifica in her normal outfit i.e a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She was also wearing black leggings with her cream colored boots that Dipper loved on her.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I thought my "baby daddy" could use some company."

"Don't you start calling me that." He said the two then kissed and sat down on the ground "So why are you here shouldn't you be in school." He asked.

"I'm excused I have an appointment today." She said

"An appointment for what?" He asked

"Oh I don't know maybe for the growing person in my stomach." She joked

"Oh right, so when am I supposed to take you?" He asked

"At noon so I have the morning off." She said

"Well now that you're here I could some help getting my stuff in here." He said as he got up Pacifica then held out her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked

"Hello be a gentleman and help me up." She said

"No way your not big yet, help yourself." He said

"Dipper if you don't help me up I'm going to sit on every. single. Day." She treated

"I was just kidding." He chuckled as he took her hand pulled her up he then wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hand.

"You know, I never get tired of having you in my arms." He said

"I know, I just can't believe we're having a child together." She said slight joy in her voice

"It'll be liked were married." He said

"Well no one said anything about that." Pacifica said with a smile and a blush.

"Welp enough distractions time to move in my stuff." He said as he left the room leaving her to think what if they did got married that would be amazing for her but is Dipper doing that for the baby or did he really care about her.

"Of course he does why wouldn't he; I'm fantastic." She thought as she mindlessly broth in Dipper's stuff till he snapped her out her trance

"Pacifica, your putting my stuff in the bathroom." Pacifica then looked around and saw that she was in the bathroom she then blushed and ran out of the room leaving Dipper with the rest of his stuff.

Hour later

Dipper finally got the last of his stuff in there shared room he went back to his car and found her curled up in a fetal position in his backseat.

"Hey Paz, you okay?" He asked

"Yeah… Oh God." She then rushed out of the car into some nearby bushes and puked in them.

"Dipper come hold my hair back!" She said before barfing again, Dipper then walked up to her and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach of her breakfast.

"Do you need anything; besides a breath mint?" He asked

"My mom packed a pregnancy care package in the trunk of my car." She handing him her keys, he then went over to look inside and saw a muffin basket filled with various(and expensive) care items.

"Okay they really accepted this pregnancy." He said as he pulled brought the basket to her; she then pulled out what looked like a medicine bottle and a bottle of mineral water she took the pills and down the bottle of water.

"Okay, I feel much better." She said

"Pacifica what are those?" He asked

"Oh just some vitamins." She said before burping real loud. "It really helps with my morning sickness." She said

"Well try not to push yourself." He asked to which he received a kiss on cheek

"I won't." She said she looked at her watched and saw it was eleven thirty. "Oh Dipper we got to go." She said as she went back Dipper's car, Dipper then locked the door and began driving her to the hospital to get her check up as they made their way Pacifica stared out the window.

"A grand for you thoughts." Dipper asked

"A grand really?" She asked

"What I know your thoughts are worth more than a penny." He said

"(Sigh) It's just I'm a little nervous about this, what if they find something wrong with it." She asked

"Pacifica it'll be fine, I'll be right there for you."He said grabbing her hand as they pulled up to the hospital and made their way towards the maternity ward there they found their parents waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pacifica asked

"Oh you really think that we would miss this do you." Preston said, Pacifica then walked up to her parents and hugged them

"I'm glad you guys are here." She said they then sat down and waited to be called as they did the girls then began talking about what to expect and what not to do when pregnant as they did we heard her name being called.

"Ready to go." Dipper asked holding out his hand for her to take it.

"Yeah." She said as she took his hand and walked towards the back with her they then sat on the examining bed and waited for their doctor as the door opened a middle aged man walked in and groaned

"Oh great another disappointment to their family." He whispered, Dipper was able to hear it though and he did not like what he said

"Oh let see Pacifica Northwest right?" He asked

"Yes sir." She said

"And I'm assuming that this is the father?" He asked

"Yes sir." He said

"Okay, looks like everything is fine no infections, that's a surprise, I just need a urine sample to test for positive for your… little miracle to be born." He said which made Dipper a little irritated, Pacifica then excused herself to the bathroom as she left the doctor the sighed

"Okay, be real with me, is she paying to be the dad?" He asked

"What no that's my child." He said

"Yeah, she's got to be a slut no one that hot would be stuck with you." He said

"Excuse me sir, but I would appreciate if you took that back." Dipper asked

"Oh please I'm just stating the truth she probably throwing herself to any gullible guy that she thinks she can get any loser to ditch her kid on." He said, Dipper then got up and was about to grab his collar but Pacifica walked back in

"Here ya go." She said

"Great, if you excuse me I'll get this tested and will see if you're actually pregnant." He said before leaving the room

"Pacifica, I think that we should get a new doctor." He suggested.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he is a douche he literally called you a "slut"." Dipper said

"What!" She said

"Pacifica let's just leave before he…" "Okay I got your results." He said walking in

"Uh you know we can see that you're having a bad day so maybe we can reschedule for another time with a different doctor." Pacifica said

"Well to bad you can't reschedule." He said "And it looks like your knocked up, I'll schedule you another appointment in a couple of months." He said as he walked up to a computer

"Um do you think we could get a different doctor?" Pacifica asked

"Oh and what's wrong with me?" He asked

"Nothing it's just that Pacifica would feel a lot more comfortable with a female doctor, right sweetie?" Dipper said

"Y-yeah I would." She agreed

"O~k then, you bitches and you sexuality" He whispered as he typed in making Dipper angry but Pacifica's hand held his hand to calm him down but in reality Dipper could feel her killer intent

"There is your next appointment now get the hell out." He said making the two leave the room and the hospital.

"God what a dick." Dipper said

"Oh don't worry about it Dipper." She said as she pulled out her phone and started texting

"Who are you texting?" He asked

"Daddy, oh turn on the radio." She asked Dipper then turns it on

"And in the news this morning a doctor at GF General was fired today for making sexist comments towards women and was fired and chemically castrated." The radio said Dipper then looked at Pacifica who had a mischievously innocent smile. As they pulled up to their apartment Dipper helped his girlfriend out and they entered their apartment, Dipper then went to the couch and sat and began thinking "When did we get a couch?" he then jumped up and looked around the room and saw that everything was in place the furniture, the tv was working there was even a internet router hooked up.

"What the hell happened while I was gone." He yelled

"Oh I texted my mom to set everything up while we were out." She said

"How that was five minutes ago!" He said

"Oh Dipper never underestimate a northwest." She as she entered the room

"That may be true but I…." He then got a good look at Pacifica and saw that she was wearing nothing but a crop top that showed her lower breast, pure white panties and long tube socks.

"P-pa-z w-what are you wearing?"

"What I'm just wearing my maternity wear I thought I get a good feel before I wear it all over the apartment." She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Does it suit me." She asked Dipper was speechless at what was in front of him.

"(chuckle) it's okay not to say anything, but have one concerned." She asked

"What is it?" He asked her

"Well I tend to toss and turn in bed and I'm worried that the bed might be a little squeaky so could you help me test the sturdiness?" She asked looking like a shy girl asking her crush out, that sent Dipper's heart flying he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom he sets her down and locks the door he brought her lips to his and felt her up and down till they walked backwards to the bed Dipper was the first to sit down as he pulled Pacifica down with him he scooted back to the headboard of the bed.

"I love you Pacifica." He said

"I love you too Dipper." She said back Dipper then sets her on his lap and starts kissing her again her sweet soft lips fits with rough ones as he then broke apart the kiss to removed the crop top to see her scrumches breast. He then reached up to pull on her nipples making her moan slightly he then let's go and grabs them with his teeth causing her to moan louder, he then begins sucking on increasing her moans

"Get used to it Paz, you going to have to deal with this from two people." He said as he continued sucking.

"Oh god Dipper." She said Dipper then lets's go and pulls his pants off along with his boxers Pacifica slides her panties to the side and took Dipper's dick inside her she moans slightly and Dipper began moving his hip up and down giving her the pleasure she seeks. Dipper first started slowly but gradually increased speed Pacifica arms draped over Dipper's shoulders the two stared into each other's eyes no words need to be said to tell how much they loved each other Dipper pushed her to her back grabs her legs and took her missionary style, Pacifica loved this dominant side of Dipper, it made her fall in love with him more.

"Pacifica here it comes!" He said before give on final pump and released his seed inside her he then fell on top of her both were breathing heavily Dipper then got up and puts on his clothes he turned around and saw that she was passed out Dipper then chuckled and cleaned her up and placed her in the covers as he left he heard Pacifica say something

"Dipper am I a pain to deal with?" She asked Dipper then chuckled

"Being enchanted by a beautiful lady is worth all the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a stormy afternoon and Dipper was on his way towards his apartment, where he and his girlfriend have been living at for a month now, when he pulled up to his parking spot he quickly got what he needed and ran towards his door as he reached for his keys and went to opened the door till he heard a kitten meowing he looks at the staircase and saw two kittens, one that had brown and white fur and the other with blonde fur, hiding from the rain they were soaking wet and shaking, Dipper carefully went over carefully grabbed them and walked inside he dried them off and grabbed Pacifica's heat blanket and sets them on top of it to warm them up, he then went into the kitchen and pulled out some tuna cans and opened them up for the kittens.

"Here you go guys." He said placing the food down for them, the kittens then began eating the food.

"Man you guys must be hungry." He said as he watched them devour their food. After they were finished they returned to the warm blanket and fell asleep, Dipper then picked up the blanket and sets it on the couch.

 _Few hours later_

Pacifica was walking out of school and pulled out her phone to text Dipper their dinner plans, that's when she came face to face with someone she didn't want to see.

"Tiffany."

"Pacifica." the two used to be friend but since Pacifica's family lost most of their money they stopped hanging out soon they became bitter enemies

"I heard you move out your parent's house with your boyfriend." She said

"Yes, because unlike your parent's mine trust me enough to let me move in with my boyfriend." She said

"Oh please they must of let you for a reason." She said "So what is it?"

"Like I'd tell you." Pacifica retorted

"How about I guess?" She asked

"You can guess all you want I'm not telling you anything." She said walking away.

"Is it because he knocked you up?" She said, Pacifica knew if she stopped she would have won but she kept walking to her car.

"Like I said I'll never tell ya." She shouted as she got into her car and drove home.

"Oh I will find out and I think I know the perfect girl to tell me." She said looking over a Mabel with her friends

With Pacifica

She pulled up to her apartment complex when she got out she saw Dipper's silhouette holding something she got out of the car and walked inside when she did she saw little kittens on her couch

"Aw Dipper who are these little guys?" She asked picking up the blonde kit

"Oh I found them under the staircase so I brought them inside to get them out of the storm." He said

"That was nice of you to do." She said cuddling with the kittens

"I asked around to see if they belong to anyone but no one here never seen them." He said

"So that means that they're up for grabs?" She asked

"I guess." Dipper said

"Yeah these two little cuties are mine." She squealed "What should we name them." She asked. The two then began thinking of names for the kittens that's when he Dipper got a funny idea.

"How about we name them Kipper and Catcifica?" He said Pacifica then gave him a "really" look "What they kinda look like us." Dipper explained

"In what way?" Pacifica asked

"Well kipper has my hair color and he has been exploring the room and Catcifica just loves staring at herself in the mirror like a certain blonde I know." He said while Pacifica was looking at herself in the mirror but then closes it.

"Fine will call them that for now." She said as Dipper kissed her cheek

"Okay, let's see what we got for dinner." Dipper said walking to the kitchen to get dinner started

 _Hours later_

Dipper and Pacifica just finished dinner and are now relaxing on the couch watching TV while the kittens were playing with each other

"Oh they are so adorable, I just hope the baby can get along with them." Pacifica asked

"Oh cmon of course they will they got along with us didn't they?" He asked calming his worried girlfriend

"I know it's just I have a bad feeling that something's about to happened."

"Hey whatever happens you know I'll be right beside you." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Thanks Dipper." She said

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the Pines residence, Mabel was busy changing Dipper's room into a sewing room when the doorbell ranged

"I'll get it." Mabel yelled as she reached the door she opened it to see Tiffany with a guy behind her.

"Oh Mabel just the girl we wanted to see." She said with sinister smile


	4. Chapter 4

_Dipper and Pacifica have adopted two new kittens and Tiffany visited Mabel with an unknown stranger._

* * *

 _Dipper's Apartment_

It was a cool Saturday Pacifica was laying on her back reading a magazine in her PJ (a crop top, panties and long socks.) she then puts down the magazine and puts her head her eyes then squinted and she screamed

"I'M SO BORED!" She then huffed as she looked at the clock and sigh "Dipper won't be back for another hour." She groaned as she rolled over on her stomach

"I'm going this body." She groaned as she shoves her face into the pillow just then she felt eight paws on her back she looks back and see Kipper and Catcifica.

"Hey, you two." She said as she spins around and hugs them. "Hey, you two what have you been up to." She said as they cuddled just then her phone began ringing she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mabel.

"Hey, Mabel what's up." She answered

"Pacifica is Dipper with you right now!" She asked in a panicked tone

"Mabel is something wrong?" Pacifica asked just then there was a knock on the door "Oh hold." She said as she went into the other room to put on some clothes just then the door was forced opened and a man in a suit walked in and had Pacifica at gunpoint.

"Pacifica Northwest, you're coming with me." He said

"What no way!" Pacifica yelled, the man then began walked towards her Kipper then jumped out of her arms and started scratching him Pacifica saw this as an opportunity and get out of the room she did care that she was half naked she just wanted to be  
/safe, she then saw a passing police car and decided to wave it down it pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Is something wrong miss."

"Yes, there this man that broke into my apartment and held me at gunpoint." She said

"Oh like this?" He said holding out a gun she was paralyzed with as he pulled the trigger. Pacifica sat up from the couch breathing heavily she looked around and saw the end credits of the movie she was watching.

"That's the last time I fall asleep eating popcorn." She said as she got up and went to get dressed for her little outing as she got into her car her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Paz, how's Dip's Baby Mama." Pacifica then pinched the bridge of her nose

"It's good to hear from you too Mabel." She said

"So what's you doing?" Mabel asked

"Oh, I was just going to do some shopping." She said as she started her car.

"Mind if I tag along?" Mabel asked

"I guess so, I'll swing by to pick you up." She said

"Don't bother look to your left." She said, Pacifica then looked over and saw Mabel walking over, Pacifica then hangs up as Mabel gets in the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked

"Um, the mall there's this place I want to check out." She said as she backed away from her parking spot they drove towards the mall as they entered Pacifica and Mabel made their way towards a Motherhood Maternity store and looked around Pacifica was  
/looking at dresses when a sales woman came over.

"Excuse me is there something I can help you with." She asked

"Uh yeah, do you know where I can find anything for first-time mothers?" She asked

"Oh of course, please follow me." She then guided Pacifica to a section of the store dedicated to young first-time mothers, Pacifica looked around and found lots of clothes that were her style after picking out the ones she liked she thought of how Dipper  
/would react to this, she then looked at the saleswoman and blushed.

"Um excuse me but do you have any…" "Of course, we have lingerie." She said Pacifica face then gotten redder she was then escorted to the adult section of the store and all sorts of manikins with extended bellies and wearing lacy underwear and babydolls  
/nighties.

"Please look around and find whatever you like." She said Pacifica then looked around and found the one that was her style she also grabbed some sexy and comfortable underwear. She then went to check out everything as she was leaving she saw that the  
/sun was setting she saw Mabel talking to her friends, Candy, and Grenda, so she decided to leave it to her friends to take her home. As she was making her way towards Dipper's apartment she saw his car and another parked in her spot she then parked  
/on next to the car and got out as she made her way to the door the kittens ran to her with sadden faces, she then noticed the lights on in their room.

"Dipper, are you…." She then dropped her bags and covered her mouth as she saw a passed out Tiffany on top of a passed out Dipper, Tiffany then woke up and a saw Pacifica

"Oh hey, Pacifica, where have you been?" She asked Pacifica just kept her mouth covered and ran out the room.

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper opened his eyes and sat up he then saw the womanly figure, he smiled a lifts the sheets to reveal Tiffany.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Dipper asked

"Oh, I just want to see what Pacifica saw in you." She said getting up "Oh and I got to say your an animal in bed." She said as she left the room leaving Dipper.

"Oh my god, Pacifica! Where's Pacifica!" He said as he rushed towards Tiffany grabbing her shoulders

"Where is Pacifica!" He said

"Hell if I know." She said putting on her shirt and straightening her hair. "But she did leave in a hurry." Dipper then slammed her to the wall and she looked at him

"What did you do to me!" He said in deep tone

"Don't you remember, I said Pacifica and I had a project and I gave you a drink and you took me for a ride." She said

"I would never do that, I would never cheat on Pacifica!" He said

"Really you didn't have a problem with me last night." She said, that just made Dipper angrier he then punched her in the stomach

"Get out of here and never come near Pacifica or me again!" He said as he picked her up by her hair and tossed her out of his apartment he then grabbed his phone and started calling every place Pacifica could be but no one was answering.

"My god what have I done." He said as tears began to fall down his face.

* * *

I don't know what to say


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was sitting on his couch with a dead look on his face and his phone in his hand hoping that Pacifica would call him but she never did he was all alone with kittens who felt sorry for him they even tried to cheer him up but Dipper just sat there depressed and sad it wasn't until Mabel came to check on them to see how much Dipper missed Pacifica and he wishes to sort this out but Pacifica has been very distant from him and his family the only to contact her was through her parents but even they were hard to contact . It's been a month since that day and Dipper was worried about her was she eating right? Is she getting to her check ups on time? These were questions on his mind if he could just see Pacifica just once just to make sure she was okay then he would happy, but he never got a chance to see her at all until one day Dipper decided enough was enough he would do what any desperate boyfriend would do to make their girlfriend love them again.

"Mabel." He called which surprised her

"W-what is it Dipper?" She asked

"I need to borrow a tent." he said

Northwest Residence

Preston was driving in a back ally to drive to his backyard garage when he entered he found Priscilla by the front window, he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Preston it's Dipper."

"I know, but give Pacifica time i'm sure..." He said

"No I mean Dipper, is camping out on our lawn." She said Preston then looked out the window and saw Dipper in warm cloths setting up his tent he saw the northwest and waved at them .

"(Sigh) Okay i'll go talk to him." Preston said but his wife stopped him

"No don't let's just see what will happened; besides it reminds me of a curtin somebody who camped out for months till his girlfriend agreed to marry him." She said patting his cheek and walk away leaving a blushing Preston.

Days passed as Dipper waited in his tent Pacifica has been ignoring him walking in and out of her house

"Pacifica thank god your doing well." He said looking at how her belly has expaneded but she just ignored him "Pacifica I swear I would never che…" She then slammed the door in his face

"I'm not giving up Pacifica, till you give me a chance to explain." He yelled as he walked back to his tent Pacifica just layed on the door that's when her mother came up to her

"Pacifica it's been days, you can see he's really trying to win you back." Her mother said

"Well he should have thought of that before he slept with a total slut!" She said as she walked upstairs to her room. Priscilla then walked outside and unzipped Dipper's tent scarring him and his kitten to which they cuddled up to Dipper.

"Dipper can I come in?" She asked

"Might as well at least one northwest girl would talk to me." He said as he scooted over to let her in.

"Dipper could you please tell me what happened." She asked

"Well i don't know what happened Priscilla I was waiting for Pacifica to come home and the minute my mind blanked out Pacifica told you but this slut from her school Tiffany came to my apartment telling me she had a project with her she then roofied me and raped me and I had myself drug tested to prove it but Pacifica wouldn't even give me the time of day." He said

"Well Dipper if you want maybe I can arrange a little dinner date for you and Pacifica and if and i'm saying if she doesn't forgive you then your on your own." She said

"I'll do anything just to get her back." He said , She then smiled and began explaining her plan

Few Hours Later.

Pacifica was driving down to her house as she parked in the driveway she saw that Dipper's tent was gone she felt happy that it's not killing her grass but she was sad that he was gone she sighed and went to the porch and saw rose petals

"Huh must be for mom." She said was she walked inside she then smelled the delicious aruna of sweet ham, mash potatoes with gravy she followed the scent and found a fancy display of a single flower in a vase two candles flickering releasing a scent that that complement the ham's aroma.

"Wow everything looks so beautiful and delicious." She said

"Thanks, I made for you." Pacifica then turned around and saw Dipper in a white shirt and black dressed pants, she then scoffs and turns her back at him.

"Pacifica please, let me explain and if you still don't forgive me then i'll leave you alone." He asked she sigh and turns to him.

"FIne you get one chance." She said Dipper then smiled he removed the jacket revealing a grey sweater and black leggings underneath with a belt it would almost look like a dress. He pulls her seat for her as she sits down and pushes her in the table.

"Okay Dipper you have ten minutes to explain." She said as she took a huge slice of ham.

"Okay well It all started a month ago Tiffany told me you had a school project so I invited her in." "First mistake." Pacifica added "And while we were talking she went to get her some water and she brought me one and the last thing I know I saw you leaving in tears and TIffany naked on top of me I went to get a drug test and found out I was roofied I tried to contact you but you never picked up." He said tears were now began to form "I want to know if you were okay or not , I was worried about you." He said he then pulled out the envelope and gave it to her.

"Look I know what I did I could never undo but I need you to know, I love you and our child that's growing inside you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy, just please forgive me." He asked, she then opened the envelope and saw his drug test and it showed positive for Flunitrazepam.

"Dipper, I don't know what to say, I want to forgive you but you gave someone your trust and looked what at happened. I could never forgive you for that." Dipper then looked down in sadness. "But if you earn my trust back then we can start over but you must be willing to do anything.." She said

"Yes anything just name it and I'll do it." Dipper said

"Take care of the dishes and please take me home." She said getting up Dipper then looked down to see everything on the table was empty, the ham was gone the gravy boat was drained and then mash potatoes were gone even his plate was empty.

"Oh come on I didn't get to eat." He said . After the dishes were clean Pacifica & Dipper made their way back to their apartment as they did Mabel came out.

"Dipper where have you been?" She asked

"I was on a dinner date with Pacifica." He said

"Oh you guys made up?" She asked .

"I hope we did." He said looking at Pacifica to which she nods Mabel then hopped for joy and hugged them.

"Well I better get out of here see you guys later." Mabel said as she picked up her purse and left Dipper then close the door he then saw Pacifica sitting on the couch taking off her shoes and started rubbing them.

"Do you need a foot rub?" He asked Pacifica just laid on her back and raised her foot up, Dipper then sat down and started to massage her foot

"It's twins." She said

" Huh?" Dipper asked

"We're having twins." She said Dipper then looked at her in complete shock he then started chuckling

"R-Really?" He asked

"Yeah I went for a checkup and the doc told me that we're having twins." She Dipper then drops her foot and picks her by her shoulders.

"Pacifica do you mean…" "Oh my god I need to start saving up I need to work double the shifts maybe three oh man I just." He was now hyperventilating Pacifica then chuckled at his worriedness, she cups his cheeks and touched for heads.

"Dipper it'll be okay, you don't have to do it alone you have me, our parents, Mabel, they will all help out because they care about us and you know I'll do my best to not be a free loader." She said Dipper then relaxed. "Don't freak out on me Dipper it's going to be okay." She said

"Right I mean what could happen then me losing you." Dipper said as he gave her a loving kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_After Dipper and Pacifica made up Dipper swore that he would do anything she wanted_

 _Ever since Dipper and Pacifica made up Dipper has been doing everything in his power to keep her happy._

now it's been five months since Pacifica announced her pregnancy and Dipper has been busy making sure Pacifica is taken care of, right now Pacifica was sitting on the couch watching her stories when a knock sounded on the door, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Tiffany.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pacifica asked

"Oh, Pacifica is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Tiffany asked inviting herself inside much to Pacifica discomfort

"Last I check I my friends don't sleep with my baby daddy." Pacifica said

"Oh your still on that, I was just having some fun." She said

"Look Dipper is going to be home soon and I don't want you anywhere near him." She said

"Oh I don't think so, in fact, your going to be doing me a lot of favors unless you want Dipper seeing these." She then held out her phone and showed Pacifica pictures of some random guy with Pacifica on top of him.

"W-what is that!" She said

"Oh, Pacifica this was at that Party you family threw five months ago." She said

"Please, how do I know that's not you?" She asked Tiffany then turned up the volume and Pacifica could hear her voice moaning and yelling the man name. Pacifica was now in shock

"No, I would never cheat on Dipper." She said

"True you wouldn't but a drunk and drugged you would." She said

"What!" Pacifica yelled

"I may have slip something in your drinks to make you act like a total skank

"Yeah but who is he going to believe video evidence or some slut and who knows that may not be his child." She said Pacifica was now silent at the possibilities that she might not be carrying Dipper's twins

"What do you want?" She asked

"Oh no shouldn't you tell Dipper, the man that loves you with all his heart, that his children could not be his by a complete stranger." She said

"Tiffany, Please don't ruin Dipper's life do whatever you want with me but please leave Dipper out of this." She begged

"Oh no for years I have watched your perfect life a caring boyfriend, a loving father who doesn't rape you, a mother who didn't abandon you well I was sick and tired that a spoiled little bitch like yourself had this while I had to suffer, but with this I can finally see you whole world crumble. Who knows what could happen, Dipper might dump you, your parents might disown you, oh so many wonderful things could happen." She said with a malicious smile.

"Oh really do you honestly believe that running another girl's life might make yours better." The girls then turned to see Dipper holding a bag of miscellaneous things.

"Ahh Dipper just man I wanted to see…" "Let me stop you right there…" He grabbed her shirt. "I heard everything and if you think you can come into my apartment threatened my girlfriend then well I suggested you leave before you see me get ugly and trust me you wouldn't like it if am ugly." Dipper said dropping her she then scurried away through the front door, Dipper then slammed it shut and looked over at Pacifica

"Dipper believe me I was.." Dipper then hugged her her arms draped to her side and she cried in his chest.

"I'm so sorry I was drunk and drugged." She said muffled by his shirt.

"It's fine Pacifica even if it's not mine I'll stay by you no matter what." He said

"But I want it to be yours Dipper." She said

"Look if it makes you feel better will have a DNA test, sounds good?" He asked she then nods her head Dipper then pats her head.

"I love you Dipper." She said

"I love you too Pacifica." He said kissing her head.

 _A few Hours later_

Night time filled town everyone was asleep except the one soon to be father who was sitting on his apartment patio enjoying the moonlit night and the cool breeze that is until he heard the sound of his sliding door being opened he looked back and saw Pacifica holding a blanket.

"Mind if I join you." She asked, Dipper then scoots over and sits down next to wraps the blanket around each other Dipper then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Dipper do you still trust me?" She asked

"Of course, I do there is nothing you can do that make not trust you." He said

"Dipper, I know that there is nothing you can do to prevent me from my…. earlier mistakes but please remember I love you and only you." She said

"Hey, I told you I would still love you even if those aren't my children I will love them no matter what." He said kissing her. "I promise you, I will never leave your side and abandon you I swear it." He said Pacifica then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can we go back to bed, it's kinda cold out here." She said, Dipper then helped her up and she went back to the bedroom leaving Dipper to lock the door as he did he saw the Big Dipper constellation and smiled

"Everything is going to be alright." Dipper said before closing the blinds and returning to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another month has pass for Pacifica she been to her check ups, made sure she eats healthy except the occasional bag of m &m, ice cream pints, and junk food but she works it off with some time on her treadmill that her mother got her so that she doesn't just sit around and watch soap operas._

It was five o'clock Pacifica was in the shower while Dipper was cooking a healthy dinner for his wife when his heard a knock on the door Dipper lowered the heat and went to the door to see a man that looked liked Pacifica's age in a suit.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked

"Yeah I'm here to see Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines." He said

"What business do you have with Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"I was told that she could be carrying my child." He said

"Oh yes we we're going to have a DNA test tomorrow but for now, would you like to join us for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh thank you that would be good." He said as he walked in as he did Pacifica walked out in gray yoga pants and tank top to reveal her stomach, she looked over and saw Dipper's guest to which she hid behind corner and stuck her hand out with a come here gesture.

"Dipper who the hell is that." She asked.

"Pacifica don't be mad but I asked Mabel who asked Tiffany who the guy in the video was and then I invited him over for dinner to explain our situation." Dipper said

"Really! And you could have told me ahead of time." She said

"I didn't think that he would come early." He said

"Dipper this better go well or you our baby is going to have two moms." She said grabbing his crotch.

A few minutes later.

After Pacifica changed into a sweater dress and black leggings Dipper,Pacifica and their guest who names was Aiden was finishing up dinner they were in the living room discussing their predicament and how he might be the father.

"I do remember attending that party but not much of it." He said

"You must have been drugged as well, Aiden I want to thank you for doing this." Dipper said

"Yes, it's my pleasure." He said

"Great please come by around noon tomorrow and will get this entire thing sorted out." Dipper said

"I will be on time my good sir and I'm so sorry for any inconvenience or doubts I may have giving you two." He said

"It's okay we just want to get this done and get back to our normal lives." Dipper joked.

"Alright, I guess I'll take my leave then I shall see you two tomorrow." He said getting up and walking out the front door."

 _An Hour later_

Dipper was in bed reading a book while Pacifica was in the bathroom getting ready for bed as she exits the bathroom in a silk nightgown that shaped around her expanding belly.

"Dipper I'm a little nervous about this I mean what if they aren't yours." She said

"It'll be fine Pacifica I promise." He said he then brought her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Dipper then turned off the light and the two cuddled to sleep.

 _Tomorrow afternoon_

Dipper and Pacifica and their guest Aiden was at a DNA Diagnostic Center waiting for their names to be called as they waited the group decided to get to know more about each other. After a while, Pacifica name was called and the trio was taken to a room that's when a doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Par and I'm here to see which one of these two men is the father." She said as she sets down a tray with a needle, swabs and bandages. Pacifica then grabbed Dipper's hand, he looks at her and gives her a comforting look.

"Okay Pacifica I need you to take a deep breath I'm going to extract some fluid from you dear okay it'll be real quick" She said as injected the needle Pacifica then gasped as the needle went in her after a second she pulled it out and covered it with a band-aid dot and took the needle onto the tray.

"Okay can get some cheek swabs from the gentlemen." She asked Dipper and Aiden then took the q-tips and took some slava and puts it on the tray."

"Okay, I'll take this to the lab and get it test Mom why don't you relax while you wait we'll need to check the vitals of you and your children." She said as she left the three.

"So Adrian, how did you get involved with Tiffany?" She asked.

"Oh her she's actually my (sigh) cousin, she told me we were going to a diner but we ended up going to that party and then we ended up here in this situation." He said

"Geez, she just likes to ruin everyone's life doesn't she." Pacifica said.

For hour the three talked till Dr. Pan walked back in with the results.

"Ok, you three I've got the results." She said Dipper then grabbed her hand to reassure Pacifica.

"The Father of her twins is…"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the story I'm ending it here thanks for reading XD


	8. Chapter 8

**The Keeper of Worlds: It could be or it couldn't**

 **Red the Pokemon Master:Maybe!**

 **Guest#1: I'm not a jerk it called suspense it draws readers to the story.**

 **Guest#2: Oh really I haven't noticed.**

 **Guest#3: Please be patient please be patient.**

 **Joseftanti: Please be patient and read the story.**

 **Guest#4: Hahaha I love your complaints about my cliffhangers**

 **Guest#5: That was a backup plan**

 **gaby a fan: Thanks also the "B" stands for…. Black!**

 **Qusetionmark43: Wait no longer.**

 _ **This chapter is a little short just to get you guys to stop worrying.**_

* * *

Dipper, Pacifica, and Aaron were sitting in the hospital room For an hour the three talked till Dr. Pan walked back in with the results.

"Ok, you three I've got the results." She said Dipper then grabbed her hand to reassure Pacifica.

"The Father of her twins is…" Just then her phone rang.

"Sorry, this an important call." She said as she stepped out.

"Great way to keep us in suspense." Pacifica said.

"Well hey, whatever happens, I'll love it even if Isn't mine." Dipper said

"And I'll provide compensation for wasting your time." Pacifica said.

"Don't it's my fault that your in this situation." Aaron said just the Dr. Pan came back in."

"Sorry about that anyway the father is… in this room and it… will be his responsibility to take care of it and..

"Enough! Just tell me who is the father!" Pacifica yelled

"Okay, just trying to lighten up the mood." She said. "Okay, the father is well it's Mr. Dipper Pines." The three then cheered.

"Oh thank god." Aaron said

"I know right, hey thank you for agreeing to do this Aaron." Dipper said

"Glad I could help now if you would excuse me, I need to have a little talk with my cousin." He said as he left the room.

Back Home

Dipper was in the kitchen working on dinner while Pacifica was talking on the phone with her mother planning a baby shower.

"I'm glad things back to normal." Dipper said.

"Oh Dipper, how do you feel about going out Saturday?" Pacifica asked

"What for?" he asked

"Well with everything that's been happening I thought that we could just do something normal." She said

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to a nice restaurant, maybe a movie and back home for some "dessert"." She said circling her fingers around his chest.

"Okay, Pacifica I'll think about it." He said

"That means a yes in my ears~." She said as she left to her bedroom.

With Aaron

He was driving, down a street towards his cousin Tiffany's house when he reached the driveway he saw her in a pink tank top and hot pink booty shorts, smoking and with a black eye.

"Oh hey Aaron how are you doing?' She asked.

"Tiffany inside I need to talk to you!" He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Woah calm down Aaron." She said

"Tiffany, what the hell is your problem with Pacifica?" He asked

"Oh, i don't know maybe that slut has everything going for her while have been abused, raped and abused by my dad and abandoned by my mother, while that Northwest trash has a loving boyfriend, perfect parents and a newborn baby on its way it's not fair!" She yelled

"Well drugging me and having me have sex with her isn't going to help you!" He said

"Your right, which is why I decided to free myself from those useless things that has caused me nothing but hurt." She said as she led him to the kitchen and saw her father on the floor, blood pooling around his lifeless body.

"Tiffany what happened here?" He asked

"Oh it seems your dear uncle got drunk and angry and started to have his way with me, it's only natural for me to defend myself and boy did it feel good." She said

"Tiffany you need help, I need to call the police!" He said but before he could reach the phone he felt a sharp pain in his stomach he looked down and saw blood.

"You should have just played along and told me about the DNA test dear cousin, I could have switched it and prove to Dipper how much of a slut she really is." She said as she pulled out her knife and he fell over.

"No more doing things discreetly." She said as she started the open flame stove.

"Please just leave them alone Tiff you just need help." Aaron said struggling to get up.

"Oh believe me I'm beyond help." She said as she flicked her nearly burnt bud and dropped it on the floor which started to ignite the pre-poured gasoline on her father cremating him.

"See you in hell, Aaron." She said grabbing a back and leaving the house, she got into her car and drove as she did, she a bright light and looked back to see her house completely engulfing her house.

"Now that's out of the way, I can focus on other things." She said with a sadistic smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow: Thank you

Questionmark43: Well Maybe you'll enjoy him in Lexboss' Wendip Fic

Guest: Sometime girls can't get pregnant the first time they have sex but that's a rare case

The Keeper of Worlds: I don't need to hear that from the guy that gave me torture advice for a past fic

Skullcrusher908: Thank you for the comment and the respect and don't worry you'll get more Marco vs. the forces of his harem.

Guest: THANK GOD? I wouldn't say I was a god and don't worry about Tiffany she'll get the help she needs in more ways than one hopefuly

Dubb1: i wouldn't say crazy more like disturbed.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Pacifica awoke with bags under her eyes she grabbed her robe and slippers and walked out the living room and turned on tv to the news.

"In recent events the mysterious arson of the McPeters residence and the homicide of two residence inside, police we able to identify the two as jack McPeters and his nephew Aaron McPeters." When Pacifica heard his name her eyes widened in shock and sadness her tears started to brim around her eyes. That's when Dipper walked in.

"Morning?" Dipper then noticed that Pacifica was crying she walked up to him and explained why she was crying.

"I see, well do you have any idea who would do this?" He asked

"I do that psychopath Tiffany." She said

"Now we don't know that." Dipper said

"Dipper, I know her she been having problems with her father ever since her mother left hell I think that most of the time I think she fought with her dad." She said

"Well that maybe true but we don't know if it was here." Dipper said

"Well all I know is i'm not staying here." Pacifica said as she walked into their bedroom.

"Pacifica your over reacting." Dipper said.

"Yeah well my health should come first, that why were staying with my parents till this blows over." She said just then they heard a explosion they looked out the window and saw that Pacifica's car blew up.

"Okay we are definitely staying with my parents." She said as she packed all that she needed she grabbed her luggage and her kittens and went to Dipper's car but soon stops when she realized that it could blow.

"On second thought I think I'll walk." She said

"(Sigh) Wait up." Dipper said as he went to get his stuff and to turned off everything in the apartment.

Two hours of walking later.

"Finally we made it." Pacifica said getting off Dipper's back "Thanks for carrying us Dipper." She said

"No Problem." He said Pacifica then walked up to the front door and pulled out a key from her purse.

"Mom, dad? You here?" She called just then Priscilla then walked out of the living room and walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Pacifica it's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" She asked

"Mom we maybe in some trouble with Tiffany." She said

"Oh dear why don't you guys get settled in then tell me." She said as Pacifica went up the stairs she then looked over at Dipper. "Dipper are you okay?" She asked

"Just fine~!" He said as she popped his back. "Can I get some water please?" He asked

"Sure thing Dipper, I'm guessing you guys must have walked here?" She asked

"Yeah a twenty mile walk, carrying my pregnant girlfriend into a townhome villa while also climbing up steep hill that took another hour in the cold while she relaxes? Then yes I walked here." He said

"I be careful with that sarcasm Dipper." She said as she handed him a glass of water.

"Yes ma'am." Dipper said as he took the glass and drank it's content. After he was done he washed the cup and went up to Pacifica's room when he got there he found her trying on her old clothes and complain that they didn't fit.

"Pacifica what are you doing?" Dipper asked

"I trying to fit into your favorite skirt but this stupid baby gut won't let me." She said as was straining to put on the skirt

"Why are you doing that?" He asked

"Because… when I walked in here and saw all my old stuff, I felt old , now that i'm going to be a mother I don't want to lose my sex appeal." She said Dipper then walked up to her and pulls the skirt off and away from her and lay her down on the bed

"D-Dipper?" She asked nervously

"Oh Pacifica, your beautiful just the way you are, you have such beautiful eyes, a cute little nose, long flowing golden hair and your carrying my child which is giving you such a radiant glow, I don't think it's possible for you to lose." He said as he grabbed her cheek. "I love you just the way you are." The two then shared a brief kiss. "Come why don't you get dress we have a date tonight." He said as he held out his hand for her to take it.

A few hours later

Dipper was downstairs talking to Preston, who was informed about their situation by his wife, waiting for Pacifica to come down

"Now Dipper, are you sure that my girl will be safe with you?" He asked.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure that she is safe and sound." Dipper said.

"And are you sure that you don't need escorts or bodyguards?" He asked which caused Dipper to chuckle.

"Don't worry Mr. Northwest I got it." He said just then he saw Pacifica walk down the stairs in a dress that reached her knees her hair was tied up into a bun she had a two bracelets on one of her wrist, her usual purple eyeliner and pink lipstick.

"Wow you look so beautiful." Preston said.

"Thanks Dad, but you know's opinion I care about." She joked

"I have to agree with your dad you look beautiful." Dipper said as he took her hand. "Will be back later." He said but before they left Preston grabbed Dipper.

"Now Dipper, you their are three things I love in this world. Pacifica, her mother and my 1970 Chrysler 300, now when I drive it they come home without a scratch, you get where i'm going with." He said.

"Don't worry sir, neither Pacifica nor the car will have a scratch tonight." Dipper said as he left with the idea of having a nice time, Dipper first got their take-out chinese food and went to the park where they had a nice moonlight picnic.

"It's such a beautiful night Dipper, i'm glad we could do this." She said.

"Hey I had to make sure that your happy." He said as he intertwined his fingers with hers the scooted closer to kiss each other they closed their eyes but before Pacifica closed them all the way she saw something hide behind a tree.

" _dipper i think someone's here."_ She whispered.

" _you sure?"_ He asked

" _yeah dip i'm getting scared, what if it's here."_ She said Dipper could feel his her shaking.

" _it's going to be okay, let's pretend we didn't see anything and leave."_ he said as he got and held out his hand to help her up. As they gathered up their things then went to the car, Dipper then looked back with his peripheral vision and saw the figure getting close after making sure that Pacifica was in the car her got in and started it as they pulled out of the parking lot they looked ahead and saw a hooded figure with his hands in the front pockets.

"Um excuse me but your blocking our way." Dipper said the figure the pulled out a gun. Dipper then stepped on the gas and and the figured dodged and started shooting at them Pacifica ducked and covered her head while Dipper tried to focus on the road but the continuous gunfire kept him distracted he then looked at Pacifica who was terrified.

" _I need to get her home."_ He said he then saw the villa and quickly drove to it, when he reached Pacifica's house, Pacifica got out of the car and ran inside as she did she ran into her mother's arm.

"Dipper what happened!" She asked.

"We were shot at at by this hooded guy or woman I brought her home as fast as I could." Dipper said.

"As long as you guys are okay then things are fine." She said just then Preston came in.

"What's going on?" Preston said

"The kids were almost killed tonight." He explained

"What are they okay?" He asked.

"Were fine Mr. Northwest, but I… I never saw Pacifica so scared it made me scared oh god your car I'm so sorry I…" "Forget about the car are you alright?" He asked

"Y-yeah i'm fine, but I think the person followed me." He said

"Don't worry we have infrared scanners around the house and villa anyone out at this time of night will be considered suspicious." He said

"Why don't you two get some rest." Priscilla suggested.

"Okay, come on Pacifica let's just put night behind us." He said as he directed Pacifica to her room the two then undressed and got into the bed Pacifica faced the wall while Dipper looked at the back of her head.

"Hey Pacifica?" Dipper asked which caused her to turn around.

"Yeah Dip." She replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Dipper I was so terrified, I thought I was going to die." She said

"Don't worry I promise I won't let anything happened to you." He said as he took her hand.

"I'll protect you and my child." He said, Pacifica then snuggled up closer to Dipper.

"I love you Dipper." She said

"I love you too Pacifica." He said as he kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Questionmark43: Thanks

* * *

As the months passed and Pacifica was just about ready to pop, while Dipper kept their eyes out for Tiffany as they stayed with Pacifica's parents in their townhouse home, Right now Pacifica was having her baby shower her father hired top security and the best search dogs to make sure that his child is safe and that Tiffany is brought to justice. Right now Pacifica was in the foyer talking to her close friends, while Dipper took inventory.

"Hey, Dipper~!" Pacifica called

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Have you seen daddy?" She asked

"I think he's in the kitchen with your mom." Dipper said not taking his eyes of the clipboard.

"Cool thanks." She said as she left, Dipper then continued to take inventory till Pacifica returned.

"Hey Dipper, have you seen Mabel I can't find her anywhere." She said

"Um try the backyard." Dipper said

"Thanks, Dippy." She said as she walked away.

" _First it was her parents now she wants something Mabel, she sure is acting strangely."_ He thought.

After he was done Dipper decided to join the others but found that it was a little too quiet he looked everywhere in the house till he bumped into Pacifica.

"Oh hey, Pacifica." He greeted "have you seen anyone it's like the entire house is empty."

"Yeah everyone is in the backyard, which means we're by ourselves, so I thought we could have some fun." She said as she dragged Dipper to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Uh, Pacifica I don't think that…" He then heard muffled sounds he looked to his left and saw Pacifica tied up, he then looked at the other Pacifica as she pulled out a pillow out from under her shirt and took off the blonde wig, to reveal that she was Tiffany.

"Now I'll have my revenge against you two." She said as she pulled out a knife and started to attack Dipper but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Okay this has gone on long enough, Tiffany why are you even mad at her for?" He asked

"That bitch has a perfect life, parents that love her, a boyfriend that doesn't leave when she got knocked up I had to watch this while living with abusive father that raped me on a daily basis, a bitch of a mother that left me with no way of finding or contacting her, she had everyone looking out for her and I had no one!" She yelled as she tried to break free from Dipper's grasp.

"And you think that killing her is your only option?" Dipper asked

"Why not? I already killed my dad and my useless weak sperm cousin I don't think no one will care if you two "disappear"." She said as she broke free and went towards Pacifica Dipper then tackled her and the both fell to the ground.

"Fine you die first!" She yelled as she stabbed him in the back repeatedly, causing him to bleed out. Dipper then grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Just give up you bitch!" Dipper strained

"Never not until the bitch dies!" She said she then flips them over now Tiffany was on top she held the knife up and was about to finish him till someone knocked something over her head and she fell over. Dipper looked up and saw his kittens on a shelf.

"Good kittens." Dipper said he then got and grabbed the knife and cuts Pacifica free.

"Oh my god are you alright?" She said in a panic as her hand touched his blood back.

"Yeah, I should be…" Dipper then passes out

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled

 _Hours later_

Pacifica was in her room hugging her pillow as cried her eyes out.

" _Dipper, please be okay."_ She thought

 _Meanwhile at the hospital_

Mabel was sitting next to her unconscious twin who was on his stomach as two bags of blood filled his body.

"Dipper, please pull through." Mabel begged that's when her parents walked in.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Mr. Pines asked

"Fine." Mabel said not looking away

"You really should rest, I mean you did donate a lot of blood." Her mother added

"I said I'm fine!" Mabel said in a more assertive tone the room was now silent all could be heard was the beeping of the machines.

"Mabel let's go home Dipper will still be here in the morning." Mr. Pines said.

"No I'm not leaving him, I'm here for Pacifica she couldn't bare seeing him like this it's too much stress for her." She said.

"M…" Her mother was about to say something but Mr. Pines stopped her.

"Let's just go dear, you know when Mabel likes this she's very stubborn, let's just leave her be." he said the two then walked out the room leaving the two twins.

"You know getting nearly kill isn't very fatherly, but if it was to protect your kids I guess I could let it slide." She tried to joke but couldn't muster up the smile.

"Dipper when you wake up I'm going to punch you so hard, making your most important women in your life worry about you, so you better apologize when you wake up, you dumb bastard." She said as her tears started to fall again.

 _Meanwhile_

Tiffany was on her way towards the maximum security prison in an armored police truck, while she was being driven she smiled.

" _Yes I made her suffer, but not too much she needs to pay more and more till she has nothing left."_ She thought as she started laughing sadistically. "Oh yes, I'm not done yet Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines as soon as I get out I'm coming for the ones you love and once that's done I'll kill the both of you!" She yelled with a sadistic laugh at the end of her monolog.

* * *

Oh, dear looks like Tiffany's not done yet and will Dipper be okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Guest: She can try but will it be enough?

Red the Pokemon Master: That maybe true but if Joker can escape the asylum so easily wouldn't Tiffany do the same thing.

Gaby: I'll try

Gaby: Thank you and the story is far from over

Questionmark: But where's the fun in that?

* * *

Ever since the incident at the baby shower, Preston took it upon himself to make sure Dipper gets a quick and full recovery, while Pacifica was scared for her life.

" _She managed to get through security here, she managed to almost kill us I can't bring a child into this kind of trouble, I can't i just can't, my little angels please forgive me, for bring you this pain."_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried, unknown to her her mother was watching her she felt just as sad doesn't know the pain she is going through, but she felt like she needed her mom, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Pacifica, darling are you okay?" She asked

"No i'm not, Dipper is in the hospital because of me it's my fault this happened it's my fault that Tiffany's is after us." She said as she covered her face.

"Pacifica it's not your fault Tiffany was mentally unstable she just blames you because she can't accept the fact that it was her fault that her life got fucked up!" Priscilla said "Pacifica you made the right choices in life, she didn't." Her words reached Pacifica knew that she need to stop feeling bad for herself and move on.

"Your right mom, I need to just forget about her and focus on more important things." She said

"Atta girl now what do you say we visit lover boy?' Priscilla joked

"Mom!" She jokingly yelled,

 _At the hospital_

Mabel was with Dipper, who was in a wheelchair, on the patio enjoying the breeze.

"So due date is pretty close Dip you excited?" She asked

"Of course I am." He said "This is something i've wanted for a long time I just didn't think it would happen so soon." Dipper said

"Any regrets?" She asked.

"None." He replied.

Well then let's get you back to your room it's almost lunch." Mabel said as she pushed him back inside.

 _Meanwhile_

Pacifica and Priscilla were at the mall looking at various stores since Pacifica will be thin again it was time to update her wardrobe.

"Oh I think Dipper would like this outfit." Priscilla said

"Nah, we likes to keep things simple." She said as she pulled out a blue dress with a gold chain belt. But she soon dropped it and clenched her stomach.

"Darling are you alright?" She asked

"I think-(Groan)." Pacifica then felt her pants get damp. "Hey mom could you do me two favors." She asked

"And what are those favors?" She asked

"Well could you buy that dress and call 911 i'm going into labor." She said

"WHAT!" Priscilla then dialed the number and in five minutes the paramedics came and took Pacifica to the hospital.

Screams filled the the white room, as Pacifica felt herself getting stretched.

"Oh God it hurts so much!" She said

"It's okay Pacifica, your body is just reacting to the birthing processes." She said

"W-Where's Dipper I need Dipper!" She said

"He's on his way, just be patient." She said

"Don't tell me to be patient you plastic bitch!" She cursed

"That's right just let it all out." She said just then Dipper and Mabel rolled in.

"How is she?" Dipper asked

"I'm giving birth to your damn babies how do you think I fell!" She yelled.

"Okay~" Dipper said nervously as he took her hand and immediately regretted it just then Preston walked in with the doctor

"Okay let see your contractions." She said as she lifted the curtain and she was ready.

"Okay, Pacifica you ready?" She asked as puts on her mask and gloves. "If you are then give me one big push." Pacifica then gripped Dipper's hand and gave a large push the pain she was feeling was unbearable she knew she couldn't this alone it made her grateful to have a guy like Dipper by her side. After about ten minutes of pushing the wailing sound of their first baby came out.

"Okay we have a healthy 6 ounce baby boy." The doctor said as she handed her to the nurse. " Okay Pacifica just one more to go." She said, Pacifica then looks at Dipper and smiled to which he smiled back she almost smiled but the pain soon returned as she felt her next child coming.

"Oh god!" She yelled squeezing Dipper's hand even harder. "I'm going to get you for this Pines!" She said.

"That's just the pain talking Paz." Dipper said

"I will gouge your fucking eyes out and shove your dick in it's sockets!" She yelled as she pushed out her child after two minutes her child wailing was heard

"Congrats you have 6 ounce baby girl." She said after a minute Pacifica received her children.

"Their so beautiful." Pacifica said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes they are." Dipper said as he took one of them. "So mom and dad what are their names?" Mabel asked the two were then silent with all that was going on they really didn't think of names.

"Don't worry luckily I brought a baby name book." Mabel said as she pulled it out of nowhere, Pacifica took it and began reading over names that started with P,M or D."

"Oh that one looks good for her "Patricia"." Pacifica said.

"You only like it because it's close to your name." Dipper said.

"Is there a problem I did give birth to her, so I should name her." Pacifica said

"Fine but it has to be something we can both agree on." Dipper said

"Then how about Mabel?" Pacifica asked making Mabel shocked

"Yeah, I can tell she is full of energy and it'll be like she there with us all the time." Dipper said Mabel then squealed causing the babies to fuss."

"Shh it's okay." Dipper said

"Aunt Mabel didn't mean to she just got excited." Pacifica said as the two tried to calm down thier children.

"But what about him." Dipper asked

"We could name him Patrick?" Pacifica suggested.

"How about Nathaniel?" Dipper said which made Pacifica smile

"It's perfect him." She said "Mabel Northwest-Pines and Nathaniel Northwest-Pines, man that's going to be one big cake." She joked as she kissed their heads. She then looks at Dipper.

"I love you Dipper." She said

"I love you too." Dipper replied the the two then shared a kiss and the baby's gumbled

"Ah you guys get kisses too." They said as they kissed their children.

"Alright Mrs. Northwest, will take your babies while you rest, you must be exhausted." The nurse said.

"Yeah, I am." She said as she Handed Dipper Mabel.

"Sweet dreams, Paz." He said as he kissed her forehead they then wheeled her to her room while Mabel wheeled Dipper after her.

 _Meanwhile_

Preston was walking down a corridor towards a single door that was locked up tightly as he entered a room with only a single light and one prisoner, Tiffany hanging by her hands with a collar around her neck.

"Pacifica is in the hospital she had her children and your going to be executed tomorrow for murder and I even beefed up security to make sure you don't escape you enjoy what left of your pitiful life." He said as he walked out.

"So if i'm going to die, i'm going to go out on my own terms." She said as dislocated her hands and fell to the ground she then popped them back in place she then pulled up one of the tiles in her cell floor and revealed the hole.

"See you soon Pacifica." She said as she escaped but unknown to her she was being watched.

"Let's see how far she gets." the white-haired pomador warden said "Don't worry my lovely Mabel's niece and nephew get hurt on my watch.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacksonangelo105: I'm glad you like it

Red the Pokemon Master: Nope but this chapter will focus on her

The Keeper of Worlds: He is helping Mabel

Questionmark: Who knows.

* * *

Tiffany was crawling through the duct of the prison avoid security and guards thinking she got a good distanced she looked of a grate and jumped on a guard and snaps his neck she grabbed his rifle and started running while the other inmates started to cheer. As she reached the door she used her stolen key card and opened the huge gates but as soon as they opened armed sentinels with Gideon in the middle of them was waiting for her.

"Damn it." She said as she raised her arms the guard then puts her in handcuffs and forced her to the ground Gideon then walked up to her.

"Well well well, what this Tiffany your 20th escape attempt?" he asked she just spit in his face and he kicked her knocking her out.

"Get this bitch back in inside and send her to solitary lockdown." He said the guards then dragged her inside.

"You know i'm getting tired of this bitch, keep a close eye on this bitch Ghost Eyes I have a pressing matter to attend.

"You got it brother." He said as he walked back inside Gideon then left to his important business as he was driving he got a call on his phone.

"Hello, yes I am on my way, yes will still get it, okay see ya soon." he said hanging up.

 _Meanwhile_

Tiffany was in her cell bound to the wall with turrets pointed at her.

"Are you sure that she won't escape again?" a guard asked

"Don't worry, we increased security surveillance, we have shock pads installed in the floor, acid in her sprinklers and turrets pointed at her 24/7 she can't even use the bathroom without us knowing." He said "and if that's not it we also have installed sentries outside the cell since having real guards would be dangerous for them.

"Damn man all this for one inmate?" He asked

"Hey Preston Northwest paid a lot of money to keep this bitch here which means more money for us to just sit here and watched her." He said

"Sir, she making her move." He said he then looked and saw that she was still there.

"What no she no…" He was then shot in the head and fell on the screen.

"Sorry boss, but she leaving today." He said he then deactivated the security and Tiffany fell off the wall and her accomplice opens the door, as she was walking out sentries pointed their guns at her but they didn't fire.

"Dumb robots reprogram them I they do whatever you want." She said. As she walked passed them as she made it to the main hall she saw ghost eyes sitting in a chair.

"Out of my way flunkie." She said

"No can do Gideon said that you ain't leaving." He said as he started swinging his chain.

"Okay you reformed thug, let's see what you got." She said he then swung his chain and she ducked Ghost eyes then slams his fist down but she kicks it back and moves away from him. She then jumps and kicks him in his face knocking him back she then jumps up and wraps her legs around his next and choked him out. He tried to get her off but it was pointless he then passed out she got up and kicked him in the face.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" She said she then grabbed his keys and opened the door she then ran out feeling joy,

 _Minutes Later_

Tiffany was sitting near a table sipping tea with severed heads of Dipper, Pacifica and their twins.

"Ahh this is just perfect!." She said as she laughing

 _Meanwhile_

"Sir, are you sure this is the best thing?" A guard asked

"Hey this the best way to save money and keep inmates under control besides this is the best way to test the Northwest VR headset prison." He said.

"Well I guess this is fine." He said

"Yep and I'm sure that my darling Mabel's niece and nephew will be safe." He said.

 _Meanwhile_

Mabel was rocking the twins in a cradle when she got a sudden chill.

"What wrong Mabel." Pacifica asked

"I don't know I felt a chill." She said

"Probably just a draft." Pacifica said as she left her alone with the twins again.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you

* * *

With the birth of Pacifica and Dipper's twin babies, Mabel and Nathaniel, things have calmed down now Dipper and Pacifica were finally getting ready for their wedding.

"Dipper have you seen the invites, I need to send them out." Pacifica yelled as she grabbed her twins

"I gave them to Mabel so that she can pass them out." He said are you feeding the twins?" Dipper asked

"Yep and Nathanael must be extra hungry, he won't let go." She said

"Well, he is clingy sometimes." Dipper said walking into the room.

"Well, he's just like his dad." She said "but how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, Pacifica I mean I can't run as much but besides that everything's okay." He said

"That's good." She said "Cause someone wants you to hold her." Pacifica said Dipper looked down and saw Mabel reaching for him, Dipper then picked her up and she giggled.

"Ahh who Daddy's little oddities, you are, yes you are." Dipper said.

"Could you not call her that she's my little Mab." Pacifica said

"Oh yeah that much better." Dipper joked.

"Whatever Pines." She said just then their cats, Kipper and Catcifica came in, the twins then noticed them and they wanted to play with them the parents then lets them down and the cats started playing with them, Dipper and Pacifica then left to living room to relax.

"Man hanging kids are no joke." Dipper said

"Yeah makes me appreciate having my parents take care of me." Pacifica said.

"Yeah but more importantly I can't believe we're getting married next month." He said

"Yeah when I walk down that aisle, my perfect wedding dress glowing in the sunlight, you waiting for me, it'll just be perfect." She said as she snuggled up close to him.

"I know it will." He said the two then shared a butterfly kisses, till they heard the peaceful silence, they got to check on the babies to find them asleep using the cats as pillows.

"Can they get any cuter?" Dipper asked as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Pacifica then picked up Mabel and Kipper and placed them in Mabel's crib while Dipper took Nathaniel and Catcifica and puts them in his crib.

"I'm glad things are finally back to normal with us Dipper." Pacifica said as they shared a kiss.

 _Meanwhile in Prison_

Tiffany was still enjoying her virtual reality when the power went off waking her up."

"What the hell?" She asked herself as she took off the headgear and looked around to see that she was still in prison. "Damn it, it was all fake!" She yelled as she threw the head hear at the door and found it opened she then walked out to see every other inmate running towards the front she then walks out and decided that now was her chance but before she could get anywhere, Sleeping gas started to fill the room Tiffany had to think quick so that she can escape she then notices a large grate she slips in and started crawling through shit as she made it outside she began her walk back to Gravity Falls.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacksonangelo105

Thank you

* * *

After a huge power outage at the prison, Tiffany escaped and now is on her way to Gravity Falls

Dipper and Pacifica were in separate rooms in a huge chapel, today is their wedding day and the two couldn't be even more excited.

"Okay, today's the day." Pacifica thought as she looked at her wedding dress which was wearing Half-Sleeve Tulle Wedding Wrap with a golden necklace and matching earrings. "I worked my butt off raising children and losing all that weight to fit in this dress, nothing is going to ruin this day." She said to reflection when she heard a knock on the door, she turned to see that it was Mabel wearing a strapless lake foam dress.

"It's time Pacifica." She said Pacifica then took a deep breath and followed Mabel out of the room and to Preston who was waiting for her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said as they doors opened and they started walking as soon as the music started playing Dipper at the altar was looking at her and at her beauty as soon as they reached the Alter the music stopped and the priest began.

We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as a lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." He said as the married couples in the room started to hold hands.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?

"We Do." Both Dipper and Pacifica said.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?

"We Do." They said again. Soos then came with a pillow with two golden rings

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other? Mason, please repeat after me … I Mason, promise to love and support you Pacifica and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." He said Dipper takes Pacifica's hand, repeats the vow, gifts ring, places ring on her finger

"Pacifica, please repeat after me … I Pacifica, promise to love and support you Mason and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. Pacifica takes Mason's hand, repeats the vow, gifts ring, places ring on his finger

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Pacifica and Mason kissed as the room filled with claps and cheers.

Reception Hall

Dipper and Pacifica were dancing to music and enjoying everyone's company that's when Pacifica felt a tug on her dress and saw her kittens trying to drag her to her children.

"I'll be back Dip." She said as she kisses him and walks away when she did Mabel came up.

"Can I have a dance?" She asked Dipper then took her hand and they started dancing.

"So how does it feel to be married?" She asked.

"It's something I mean I wish we got married under different circumstances." He said

"What are you talking I knew that you guys would have kids married or not." She said.

"I know that I meant Tiffany I just wish she wasn't after us." He said

"Hey don't worry Gideon got her locked up to remember." She said

"Oh does he now?" The two twins looked back and saw Tiffany leaning on the doorway was everyone was shocked Gideon then pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"How did you escape?" Gideon asked

"There was a blackout at the prison everything shut down freeing convicts and lunatics." She said she then turned her head to Pacifica who was holding her children. "Now to take care of some unfinished business." She said as she began to make her way to her but Gideon intercepted her.

"Not so fast, it doesn't make sense the prison has a backup generator and the helmets have a 72-hour battery lifespan, how could you escape?" He asked.

"I guess fate wants her to die." She said as she shot Gideon in his knees he then fell over Tiffany then walked over him and slowly made her way to Pacifica who was frozen in place.

"Why can't I move, why won't my legs work!" She thought

"That's a good girl, just stay right there." She said as she cocks the gun and points it at her.

"Huh, only one bullet left all I need, to send this perfect bitch to hell with me." She said as she pointed it at her as she got closer. She then pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard everyone screamed as a body fell to the floor a body that wasn't Pacifica.

* * *

Ohh who fell to protect Pacifica


	15. Chapter 15

Jacksonangelo105: Thank you once again

* * *

The room was silent as the echo of gunshot and a body fell to the floor, the silence was soon broken by Pacifica's screams of sadness Gideon managed to rush her and handcuffed her.

"No no no no!" Pacifica screamed as she fell to her knees next to the body.

"Yes, Bitch! Scream for me let's see how you like it when you lose something important!" She said with a sadistic smile. Pacifica then got up and pushed Gideon off of her, she then took the empty gun and started beating her with it till she Tiffany couldn't move anymore, Mabel and her mother got Pacifica off before she killed her.

"Pacifica stop before you do something drastic." Mabel said

"I don't care she needs to pay!" She said

"Pacifica!" She looked over and saw Dipper coming towards her. "Pacifica this is what she wants for you to break, don't let her win." He said

"Dipper she killed my FATHER! She needs to pay!" She screamed.

"And she will I promise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay." He said Pacifica then wrapped her arms around him and cried staining his suit with mascara.

"Pa-Pacifica." She looked down and saw Preston moving his hand up she then grabs it and looks at him.

"Daddy, don't try to move will get you help." She said.

"No it's too late the paramedics won't get here in time I-I just wanted to tell you is that I'm p-proud of you, and that you are the greatest daughter I ever had, I'm sorry for how I treated you ever since you were little, I deeply regretted it as soon as you made something of yourself and fixed our family name, I love you, Pacifica, never forget that also glad to see you in your wedding dress to bad I ruined it with my blood." He said Pacifica tears fell off her face as she then kissed his temple and closed his eyes as Preston passed on.

Weeks Later

The Pines Family and The Northwest Family were dressed in black sitting in chairs on a bright day in a cemetery as the father gave his speech and family members cried, Pacifica walked up to the podium.

"Family, my father and I never saw eye to eye when I was younger always ringing that bell to get me to behave, until weirdmaggdon when we lost everything, he started to change to be a much more honest man and a loving father, I'm glad that he was there for me and I'm glad… that… he. She then wiped away a tear. "That he was there for my wedding, for when the twins were born, for protecting and taking that bullet that was meant for me, so that I can raise my children please let's remember the man that he is and not what he was." She then turned to the casket. "I love you daddy, and I'm going to miss you." She said as she walked back down to her seat next to Dipper. As everyone watched the casket being lowered Pacifica couldn't help but cry on Dipper's chest.

"We now say farewell to Mr. Northwest may he always watch over us all." The preacher said as the gravediggers started burying him.

The Next Day

Pacifica and Dipper were in a black car being driven to an undisclosed location there she found Gideon with a cane, he gave his condolences and the three walked inside an abandoned building, inside they found Tiffany hanging by a hook in chains.

"Well if it isn't little miss perfect." She said with venom in her voice "How was the funeral, I bet it was a blast." She laughed.

"Tiffany I don't know what I did to you, but you are a disturbed person and I believed that all you needed was help but it seems that you are well beyond it." Pacifica said.

"You little slut I don't need sympathy from you!" She yelled.

"I know that's why to make sure you don't ever hurt anyone ever again we have been forced to use a magical persuasion." She said Gideon then clapped his hands and two of his goons came with a covered cage.

"W-what's in there." She said.

"This Tiffany is a Gremloblin." Dipper said Gideon then forced her eyes opened "Experience your worst nightmare." Pacifica said as they as a bright light shined and Tiffany screamed. As the light faded Tiffany's hair was white and her eyes were glowing a pale yellow.

"Alright, boys get that thing out of here." Gideon said as they covered the beast and rolled it out of the room.

"Goodbye Tiffany, I'm sorry that your life ended this way." Pacifica said as they left her there hanging to die, replaying her worst nightmares in her head.

As the days went by Pacifica seems distant from Dipper she would always just go out to the patio of their apartment a and just watched as the day went by, she interacted with children by taking them to the park, or reading a book to them and feed them but that was about, Dipper knew that she was feeling horrible and need to think of a way to break her of this depression and he had just the idea.

"A honeymoon?" Pacifica asked

"Yes, we never got to go on one with everything that has happened and I want you to get your mind off things for awhile." Dipper said.

"I don't know, who will watch the twins?" She asked

"Mabel said that she would do it and I even left her a book on what the babies needed." He said Pacifica just sighed and turned around, Dipper puts down the book and wraps his arms around her waist. Pacifica, you need this vacation, you been through too much and I can't bare to see you so depressed, so please just give a change?" He asked she turned around and looked at him.

"Will there be dancing?" She asked.

"If you want there to be." He said she then wrapped her arms around his neck and gives him a light kiss.

"Okay will go." She said the then let go of each other to get ready for their vacation.

* * *

Tiffany is finally take care of but with a loss of a life


	16. Chapter 16

Jacksonangelo105: Thanks

* * *

After ridding themselves of Tiffany the newlyweds went on their honeymoon right now they are on the beautiful beaches of Hawaii

On a private island their sunbathing was Pacifica Pines wearing a purple two-piece with a shawl covering her legs, but in actuality she was just asleep as she awoke she looked around and saw her husband, cooking on a barbecue. She then lays back down and stares at the sky, she sighs and pulls out her phone and looks through her photos of her father on in particular was Preston holding his grandchildren. She got a little teary-eyed till she heard Dipper walking over she dries her eyes and puts up her phone and puts her shades on.

"Hey Paz, you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally relax and not worry about psycho killers." She said with a smile.

"Well, I made burgers if you want one." He said

"Thanks but I'm not hungry and it took me forever to get this bikini body back you really want me to ruin it?" She asked giving him a playful look, he then smirked and ate his food.

Later on

Dipper and Pacifica were walking on the beach enjoying the moonlit night and the relaxing sounds of the crashing waves.

"Man, it been a long day." Dipper said as he stretched his arms. He then noticed that Pacifica seemed distance Dipper then walked in front of her and she bumped into him. "Pacifica is everything okay?" He asked she just smiled nodded.

"Yes, Dipper everything is just fine." She said with a forced smile, Dipper then cupped her cheeks and forced her to make eye contact.

"Pacifica I know when you're upset I'm your husband after all." He said. Pacifica sighed and got closer to him.

"It's just with everything that happened I'm just worried, what if there more people that have been wrong by the northwest by me." She said.

"Pacifica if that ever happens I will personally find that and bring him to Gideon I won't let anything or anyone hurting you ever again." He said he then grabbed her chin and pointed her to him.

"I love you Pacifica Pines and I will always be here for you." He stated as he kissed her as they broke apart Dipper saw Pacifica's radiant smile in the moonlight.

Weeks Later

Dipper and Pacifica were driving to their apartment after their honeymoon as they pulled up they noticed Mabel on the patio asleep as the approached her Dipper careful woke up Mabel.

"H-hey back already?" She asked

"Yeah, it was fun thanks for watching the kids." He said

"No problem bro-bro." She said getting up. "Preston and Mabel were a little of a handful but I managed." She said, as she got up and got her things together he went to his room and found Pacifica holding Preston as he slept he then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be fine I promise." Dipper said

"I know." She said as she puts him down next to his sister as she did Mabel puts her arm around him and Preston the same.

Later that Night

Dipper was sitting on the couch watching tv Pacifica came into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Finally got them to sleep." She said

"Yeah being a parent sure is tough." Dipper said

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah?" He replied

"I-I want another baby." She said as she tackled him and started kissing him.

"Pacifica what brought this on?" She asked.

"I don't know I just want children while I'm at my prime I know a put on a little weight since then but…"

"Pacifica no how old you get you'll still be the same person I fell in love with, from you long beautiful hair, firm thighs and luscious breast." He said as he buried his face in her breast making her giggle.

"Yeah let's have another child." He said the two then kissed as things were about to get heat the sound of Mabel crying. "Or we could just stick to the ones we got." He said as he got up and went to the bedroom, Pacifica then looked outside and smiled.

"I'm glad that I made this choice."

 _Years Later_

Dipper and Pacifica were driving their 5-year-old children to preschool, Preston was wearing a blue shirt with a "P" on it with gray shorts that came to his knees in black and white converse, while Mabel was wearing a long dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and a hairband with a rose on in black flats and long white socks.

"Come on Mabel I want to see what challenges are waiting for us." Preston said

"Preston wait up don't leave me behind." She said.

"Hold up Preston." Dipper said as he and Pacifica got out of the car

"I would like to get a picture for the scrapbook or your Aunt Mabel will kill Dipper." She said.

"Mama, do we have to?" Mabel asked.

"Come on Mabel you look too cute to pass up a picture with your awesome brother." Preston said making Mabel blush."

"Okay, Preston." She said the then got in front of Pacifica as Dipper sets his camera on the hood of the car and sets a timer as he got net to Pacifica he puts his hand on Preston's head. as the camera went off the twins went inside the school as they did Pacifica smiled, Dipper then placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Dipper do you think..."

"Nope we chose this life and i'm happy with it." He said

"Your right what was I thinking, this was our choice." She said as the two kiss.

* * *

Well that ends this story


End file.
